Linda Danvers: PVG 5 Linda's Friends
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Linda campaigns for John Kerry.


**Linda Danvers: Pretty Virgin Guardian**

5

"Linda's Friends"

Written by Mark Moore

Author's note: I wrote this story from Thursday, September 23, 2004, 9:00 PM to Tuesday, November 2, 2004, 12:25 AM. I'm sorry that it's late. Thanks to Io for the translation work! Feel free to send/leave me reviews, whether you love, like, dislike, or hate the story. Enjoy!

Wednesday, September 1, 2004, 8:21 AM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked into the courtroom. 

A woman with gray hair was standing at a table. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko went and stood at the table to her left. 

Soon, the judge walked into the courtroom and sat at his bench. 

"This custody hearing will now come to order." The judge looked at Linda, Lara, and Kioko. "Linda Lee Danvers and Lara Love, you have petitioned the court to grant you full legal custody of Kioko Yoshiguchi. Is this still your intent?" 

"It is, Your Honor." Linda said. 

"It is, Your Honor." Lara said. 

"Does DCF have any objections?" the judge asked. 

"Yes, Your Honor." the woman said. "These are teenagers. They're barely out of high school. They have no college education. They have no practical experience in caring for a child. Miss Danvers has an erratic work schedule. Her job consists mainly of covering dangerous situations. She and Miss Love have failed to teach Miss Yoshiguchi anything but the most basic English, and yet they've enrolled her in high school. They've allowed her to dress however she pleases, her fashion tastes influenced, no doubt, by Supergirl. Furthermore, it has been my understanding that Miss Yoshiguchi has witnessed Miss Danvers and Miss Love in several romantic encounters over the past two months. This may confuse Miss Yoshiguchi regarding her sexual identity. Considering all of these circumstances, DCF feels that it is in Miss Yoshiguchi's best interests that she be placed in the state's custody." 

"Ms. Danvers, Ms. Love, do you have anything to say regarding these statements?" the judge asked. 

"Yes, Your Honor." Linda said. "Ms. Love and I graduated from high school last year, not this year. We came to Chicago to make a life for ourselves independent of our parents. I didn't go to college, because I was able to get a job at the Chicago Tribune. I've kept that job for over a year. Lara did take a college course in order to better work at her job, which is as an artist on a highly successful comic book series that brings more income into our household. My work schedule may be erratic, but Lara stays at home. We're trying to teach Kioko as much English as we possibly can, and she's very eager to learn. Lara will be accompanying Kioko to high school as a translator. She may not be fluent in Japanese, but she's learned enough to help Kioko out, and she will always be there for her. Kioko dresses as she chooses, because we have given her the privilege of doing so, and she hasn't abused that privilege. We set certain rules, such as no piercings anywhere other than the earlobes and no tattoos. Kioko's clothing choices may or may not be influenced by Supergirl, but a bare midriff, which Kioko exposes only on her free time, is far more decent than the clothing choices of many people that I see on the streets. The fact that Lara and I are in a romantic relationship with each other is irrelevant. We love each other, and Kioko knows and accepts that. The house that we live in was chosen by my parents. It may not be much, but it's home. Lara and I are not sexually active, but, if we ever do have sex, and Kioko accidentally witnesses it,...well,...let's just say that there are far worse things that a child could see one parent doing to another. A sexual act wouldn't confuse her. Lara and I may not have any experience in caring for a child, but neither do a lot of new parents. We're willing to try, because we love Kioko very much." 

"Ms. Love, do you have anything to add?" the judge asked. 

"No, Your Honor." Lara replied. "I think Linda covered it." 

"Both of you have made some valid points." the judge said. "However, DCF does raise valid concerns over Ms. Danvers' unreliability and work hazzards. Does anyone wish to say anything further before I rule?" 

"I would like to say something." Kioko said. 

"Go ahead, Ms. Yoshiguchi." the judge told her. 

"I have lost my parents. I felt like I wanted to die. These girls, Rinda and Ra-ara, gave me hope. They love me, and I love them. They are trying their best, and I will try my best. I do not mind the danger. It is worth it to be with them." Kioko bowed. "Thank you." 

Linda sniffed and wiped a tear from her left cheek with her left hand. 

"Well, if there's nothing further, the court finds Linda Lee Danvers and Lara Love to be fit guardians and grants to them permanent legal custody of Kioko Yoshiguchi." The judge picked up his gavel and banged it on his bench. "This hearing is adjourned." 

Linda looked at Kioko, grinned, and hugged her. Kioko hugged Linda. Linda kissed Kioko on her forehead. They let go of each other, and Lara and Kioko hugged each other. 

Linda picked up the receiver in the kitchen and dialed her parents' home telephone number. 

The telephone rang three times. 

"Hello?" Edna asked. 

"Hi, mommy." Linda said. 

"Hi, Linda." Edna said. "How court go?" 

"We've got permanent custody of Kioko." Linda said. 

"Congratulations." Edna said. 

"Is daddy home?" Linda asked. 

"No, but I will give him message." Edna said. 

"Okay." Linda said. 

"We will see Kioko this Thanksgiving or Christmas." Edna said. 

"Okay." Linda said. "I'll buy the tickets for you." 

"No, you must save your money. Will be more expenses in the house." Edna told her. "We will buy tickets." 

"Okay." Linda said. 

"We will let you know when we coming." Edna said. 

"I hope so." Linda said. 

Edna chuckled. 

"Do you wanna talk with her?" Linda asked. 

"She understand English?" Edna asked. 

"A little." Linda replied. 

"Okay." Edna said. 

Linda offered the receiver to Kioko. 

Kioko took the receiver. "Hi, hi!" 

"Hello, Kioko." Edna said. "How are you?" 

"Okay." Kioko said. 

"I will come visit you in three or four months." Edna said. 

"Okay." Kioko said. 

"You like where you live?" Edna asked. 

"Yes." Kioko replied. 

"You exciting to start school?" Edna asked. 

"Yes." Kioko replied. 

"Okay, bye, Kioko." Edna said. 

"Bye, bye!" Kioko exclaimed. 

Kioko offered the receiver back to Linda. 

Linda took the receiver. "Hi." 

"Hi." Edna said. "So, I will talk with you later." 

"Okay." Linda said. 

"I love you." Edna said. 

"I love you." Linda said. 

"Bye." Edna said. 

"Bye." Linda said. 

Linda hung up the receiver. 

"Do you want to call your mom?" Linda asked Lara. 

"I can't. I don't have her number yet." Lara replied. "I have to wait for her to call me." 

"Oh." Linda said. "Hey, now that Kioko's with us permanently, we should go to Sears and have our portrait taken." 

Lara smiled. "Cool. Do you have enough time, though?" 

Linda smiled. "Of course. I was able to get the entire day off from work." 

"Cool." Lara said. 

"After that, we can go shopping for school supplies and a bed for Kioko." Linda said. 

"Finally, we'll be able to sleep in our own bed again." Lara said. 

"Oh, be nice." Linda said. "Sleeping on the couch was the right thing for us to do. Anyway, afterwards, we can go out to dinner to celebrate." 

"Where?" Lara asked. 

"Wherever Kioko wants." Linda replied. 

Thursday, September 2, 2004, 8:05 AM 

Linda and Lara walked into the kitchen. 

Kioko was standing there, in her pajamas, dancing in front of the microwave. 

"Tsukurimashou, tsukurimashou, sate sate nani ga dekiru ka na?" Kioko sang. 

The microwave beeped. 

"Hai! Dekimashita!" Kioko exclaimed. 

Kioko opened the microwave and took out a plate with three enchiladas on it. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Kioko greeted. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Linda and Lara said. 

"Asa-gohan wa mou saremashita." Kioko said. 

"Arigatou." Linda and Lara said. 

Tuesday, September 7, 2004, 6:20 PM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 6 of "Kiddy Grade" and Volume 5 of "Robotech Remastered: Extended Edition" on DVD. 

"'Kiddy Grade' is cute as always." Linda said. 

"Yeah." Lara agreed. "'Robotech Remastered' is an improvement, considering they can't record the missing dialogue." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. Kioko picked up three bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda and two bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked out of Suncoast. 

Tuesday, September 14, 2004, 6:18 PM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 4 of "Galaxy Angel", Volume 4 of "Kaleido Star", and Volume 3 of "Miami Guns" on DVD. 

"I like 'Galaxy Angel'." Linda said. 

"Yeah, it's good." Lara agreed. "'Kaleido Star' is adorable, and 'Miami Guns' is just good fun." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. Kioko picked up two bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda and three bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked out of Suncoast. 

Wednesday, September 15, 2004, 12:03 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into 7th Inning Stretch. They were each carrying 1,000 copies of Supergirl #14 in plastic bags. 

They walked over to the counter. Linda placed the bag on it. 

"Hey, Jimmy." Linda greeted. 

"Hey, Jimmy." Lara greeted. 

"Hey, girls." Jimmy replied. "You got 2,000?" 

"Yeah." Linda replied. 

"Okay." Jimmy said. 

Linda placed a sheet of paper on the counter. Jimmy picked up the list and read it. 

He went, got the comic books and other items, and returned to the counter. He placed the items on the counter, got a calculator, and calculated the total price. 

"Linda, $12.22. Lara, $33.21." he said. 

Linda and Lara got out their cash and paid him. 

He opened the cash register, put the money in, and put their items into brown paper bags. 

"Okay." Jimmy took out money and closed the register. He counted as he placed the money on the counter, separating it into two piles. "$100; $200; $300; $400; $500; $600; $700; $800; $900; $1,000; $1,100; $1,200; $1,300; $1,400; $1,500; $1,600; $1,700; $1,800; $1,900; $2,000; $2,100; $2,200; $2,300; $2,400; $2,500; $2,600; $2,700; $2,800; $2,900; $3,000." 

Linda picked up her $1,500. Lara picked up her $1,500. They each put their own money into their front right jeans pockets. 

"Thanks." Linda and Lara said. 

"No problem." Jimmy said. "Bring in the same amount next time." 

"Okay." Linda said. 

Jimmy took the copies of Supergirl #14 out of the bag. 

Linda picked up her bag. "Have a good day." 

"You, too." Jimmy said. 

Lara picked up her bag, and she and Linda turned and walked back over to the door. 

Linda opened the door, and she and Lara left the shop. 

Linda and Lara entered John's Books. Linda was holding a copy of Supergirl #14 in her right hand. 

They walked over to the counter. 

"Hey, Linda. Hey, Lara." John said. 

"Hey." Linda said. 

"Hey." Lara said. 

Linda placed the comic book on the counter. 

"Oh, 'Supergirl'. Neat." John picked up the comic book and flipped through it. 

John put the comic book on the counter and took a wad of bills out of his shirt pocket. He took two $1 bills and handed them to Linda. Linda took the bills and gave one of them to Lara. The girls put the bills into their front right pants pockets. John put the wad of bills back into his shirt pocket. 

"Thanks." Linda said. 

"Not a problem." John said. 

Chuck walked over to the counter. "Hey, girls." 

"Hey, Chuck." Linda and Lara said. 

John picked up the comic book and showed it to Chuck. "New 'Supergirl'." 

Chuck took the comic book and looked at it. "Sweet." 

"We should get home." Lara said. "I gotta make dinner." 

"Okay." John said. "Take care, girls." 

"See ya." Chuck said. 

Linda and Lara waved and walked back over to the door. Linda opened the door. Lara walked outside, and Linda followed her. 

Tuesday, September 21, 2004, 6:16 PM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volumes 3 and 4 of "Pokémon: Advanced" on DVD. 

"Just 'Pokémon: Advanced' this week." Linda said. 

"Yeah, unfortunately." Lara said. 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. Kioko picked up three bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda and two bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked out of Suncoast. 

Tuesday, September 28, 2004, 6:14 PM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 24 of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" on DVD. 

"This is more like it." Linda said. "'Yu-Gi-Oh!' doesn't wear out like Pokémon." 

"Yeah, but it could stand to cut down on the repetitiveness of the dialogue." Lara said. 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. Kioko picked up two bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda and three bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked out of Suncoast. 

Friday, October 1, 2004, 9:36 PM 

Linda was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching "Miyuki-chan in Wonderland" on DVD. 

The back door opened. 

Kioko walked into the kitchen. 

Linda turned her heard to face Kioko. "Hey." 

Kioko was holding a laundry basket. She closed the back door and locked it. 

"Sentaku shimashita." Kioko said. 

"Arigatou." Linda said, smiling. 

Kioko set the basket on the floor. She picked up Linda's Supergirl costume and folded it. 

"Go-ishou wa kirei ni katadzuketearimasu." Kioko said. 

"Arigatou. Souieba, fuyu no ishou wo kiyou to omou n da. Kono saikin, tenki ga hietekuru no na." Linda said. 

Saturday, October 2, 2004, 8:07 AM 

Linda and Kioko were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Linda was stirring raw ground beef in a bowl. 

Lara walked into the living room and then into the kitchen. 

"Hey." Lara said. 

"Tsukurimashou, tsukurimashou, sate sate nani ga dekiru ka na?" Linda and Kioko sang. 

Linda stopped stirring. 

"Hai! Dekimashita!" Kioko exclaimed. 

Lara stared at them. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Kioko greeted. 

Lara slowly sat in her chair. "You two are weird." 

Tuesday, October 5, 2004, 6:12 PM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 6 of "Wedding Peach" on DVD. 

"Being a Sailor Moon fan, I'm glad that I picked up 'Wedding Peach'." Linda said. 

"Yeah, it's cute." Lara agreed. 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. Kioko picked up three bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda and two bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked out of Suncoast. 

Tuesday, October 12, 2004, 6:10 PM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volumes 2 and 3 of "Gundam SEED" on DVD. 

"'Gundam SEED' is pretty interesting so far." Linda said. 

"Yeah." Lara agreed. "The girls are cute, too." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. Kioko picked up two bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda and three bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked out of Suncoast. 

Tuesday, October 19, 2004, 6:30 PM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 7 of "Kiddy Grade", Volume 2 of "Megaman: NT Warrior", and Volumes 1 and 2 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Uncut" on DVD. 

"'Kiddy Grade' is as cute as ever." Linda said. "'Megaman: NT Warrior' is...okay." 

"I can't wait to hear the new English dub of 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'." Lara said. 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. Kioko picked up three bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda and two bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked out of Suncoast. 

Wednesday, October 20, 2004, 12:06 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into 7th Inning Stretch. They were each carrying 1,000 copies of Supergirl #15 in plastic bags. 

They walked over to the counter. Linda placed the bag on it. 

"Hey, Jimmy." Linda greeted. 

"Hey, Jimmy." Lara greeted. 

"Hey, girls." Jimmy replied. "You got 2,000?" 

"Yeah." Linda replied. 

"Okay." Jimmy said. 

Linda placed a sheet of paper on the counter. Jimmy picked up the list and read it. 

He went, got the comic books and other items, and returned to the counter. He placed the items on the counter, got a calculator, and calculated the total price. 

"Linda, $4.34. Lara, $6.25." he said. 

Linda and Lara got out their cash and paid him. 

He opened the cash register, put the money in, and put their items into brown paper bags. 

"Okay." Jimmy took out money and closed the register. He counted as he placed the money on the counter, separating it into two piles. "$100; $200; $300; $400; $500; $600; $700; $800; $900; $1,000; $1,100; $1,200; $1,300; $1,400; $1,500; $1,600; $1,700; $1,800; $1,900; $2,000; $2,100; $2,200; $2,300; $2,400; $2,500; $2,600; $2,700; $2,800; $2,900; $3,000." 

Linda picked up her $1,500. Lara picked up her $1,500. They each put their own money into their front right jeans pockets. 

"Thanks." Linda and Lara said. 

"No problem." Jimmy said. "Bring in the same amount next time." 

"Okay." Linda said. 

Jimmy took the copies of Supergirl #15 out of the bag. 

Linda picked up her bag. "Have a good day." 

"You, too." Jimmy said. 

Lara picked up her bag, and she and Linda turned and walked back over to the door. 

Linda opened the door, and she and Lara left the shop. 

Linda and Lara entered John's Books. Linda was holding a copy of Supergirl #15 in her right hand. 

They walked over to the counter. 

"Hey, Linda. Hey, Lara." John said. 

"Hey." Linda said. 

"Hey." Lara said. 

Linda placed the comic book on the counter. 

"Oh, 'Supergirl'. Neat." John picked up the comic book and flipped through it. 

John put the comic book on the counter and took a wad of bills out of his shirt pocket. He took two $1 bills and handed them to Linda. Linda took the bills and gave one of them to Lara. The girls put the bills into their front right pants pockets. John put the wad of bills back into his shirt pocket. 

"Thanks." Linda said. 

"Not a problem." John said. 

Chuck walked over to the counter. "Hey, girls." 

"Hey, Chuck." Linda and Lara said. 

John picked up the comic book and showed it to Chuck. "New 'Supergirl'." 

Chuck took the comic book and looked at it. "Sweet." 

"We should get home." Lara said. "I gotta make dinner." 

"Okay." John said. "Take care, girls." 

"See ya." Chuck said. 

Linda and Lara waved and walked back over to the door. Linda opened the door. Lara walked outside, and Linda followed her. 

Sunday, October 24, 2004, 6:07 PM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko were sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. 

"So, who do you think will win the election?" Linda asked. 

"Kerry, I hope." Lara replied. _"I'm_ voting for him, anyway." 

"Me, too." Linda said. "Kioko?" 

"I think John Kerry will win." Kioko said. 

"I don't believe that Kerry and Edwards have all of the answers, but I believe that they can do a better job than Bush and Cheney." 

"They could hardly do any _worse."_ Lara said. 

"I truly hope that Bush is defeated for the sake of this nation." Linda said. "In fact, I have an idea." 

"What?" Lara asked. 

"An October surprise." Linda replied. "Supergirl is gonna campaign for John Kerry." 

"You think that'll help?" Lara asked. 

"Sure." Linda replied. "Supergirl dot org has been linking to John Kerry dot com for months now, but I need to do more. I'll head down to Florida tomorrow and make a speech. Then I'll offer to record a TV ad and radio ad for the Kerry campaign." 

Linda was sitting at her computer. 

She updated the lists of her favorite TV series and anime on her website: 

My favorite anime:

AD Police  
Agent Aika  
Ah! My Goddess  
Akira  
All-Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku  
Azumanga Daioh  
Blood: The Last Vampire  
Bubblegum Crisis  
Bubblegum Crash!  
Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040  
Card Captor Sakura / Cardcaptors  
Cool Devices  
Comic Party  
Cosplay Complex  
Devil Lady  
F-Zero: GP Legend  
Fatal Fury  
Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals  
Final Fantasy Unlimited  
Fushigi Yuugi  
Galaxy Angel  
Gatchaman / Battle of the Planets / G-Force / Eagle Riders  
Gundam SEED  
Happy Lesson  
Kaleido Star  
Kiddy Grade  
Kino's Journey  
La Blue Girl  
Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi  
Megaman: NT Warrior  
Megazone 23  
Miami Guns  
Perfect Blue  
Pokémon (original / The Johto Journeys / Johto League Champions / Master Quest / Advanced / Advanced Challenge / movies  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (original / R / S / Super S / Stars)  
Princess Mononoke  
Project A-Ko  
Puni Puni Poemy  
Pure Love  
Rei Rei: Missionary Of Love  
Robot Carnival  
Robotech  
Sailor Moon  
Sakura Diaries  
Slight Fever Syndrome  
Sonic X  
Speed Racer  
Strange Love  
Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie  
Street Fighter II V  
Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie  
Summer Heat / Autumn Heat / End of Summer  
Super Gals!  
Transformers: Armada  
Transformers: Energon  
Twin Dolls / Twin Angels  
Twisted Tales of Tokyo  
Vampire Hunter D (1985)  
Vampire Hunter D (2001)  
Vampire Princess Miyu  
Video Girl Ai  
Virtua Fighter  
The Vision of Escaflowne  
Escaflowne: A Girl In Gaia  
Wedding Peach  
Wet Summer Days  
Yu-Gi-Oh! / Yu-Gi-Oh!: Enter the Shadow Realm / Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Movie: The Pyramid of Light / Yu-Gi-Oh!: Waking the Dragons

My favorite cartoon / CGI series:

Adventures of the Gummi Bears  
Alvin and the Chipmunks  
Archie's Weird Mysteries  
Beast Wars: Transformers  
Beast Machines: Transformers  
Beavis and Butt-Head  
Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures  
BraveStarr  
Captain N: The Game Master  
Challenge of the Go Bots  
Cubix: Robots For Everyone  
Cybersix  
Duck Tales  
Dungeons & Dragons  
(Filmation's) Ghostbusters  
G.I. Joe  
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (both series)  
The Incredible Hulk (1990s)  
Invasion America  
Jem  
Kidd Video  
The Little Wizards  
The Littles  
Martin Mystery  
Maxie's World  
Mega Man  
Mortal Kombat  
My Pet Monster  
NASCAR Racers  
The Power Team  
Punky Brewster  
The Real Ghostbusters  
She-Ra: Princess of Power  
Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century  
Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters  
The Smurfs  
The Snorks  
Spawn  
Spider-Man (1990s)  
Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends  
Street Fighter  
The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (The Legend of Zelda segments mainly)  
Tale Spin  
ThunderCats  
The Transformers  
Winx Club  
X-Men (1989 pilot and 1992 series)  
X-Men: Evolution

My favorite current live-action TV series:

Boston Legal  
CSI: Miami  
CSI: NY  
Desperate Housewives  
8 Simple Rules / 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter  
Everwood  
Family Feud  
Gilmore Girls  
Jeopardy!  
The Jerry Springer Show  
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon  
7th Heaven  
Star Trek: Enterprise  
Summerland  
Tru Calling  
Wheel of Fortune  
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire

My favorite canceled live-action TV series:

All in the Family  
Angel  
The Andy Griffith Show  
Beastmaster  
Bewitched  
Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction  
Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
California Dreams (Season 1 mainly)  
Coach  
The Cosby Show  
Danger Man (both series)  
Dark Angel  
Deadly Games  
The District  
Do Over  
Doogie Howser, M.D.  
Dragnet (1950s, 1967-1970, and 2001-2003 series)  
Family Ties  
Father Dowling Mysteries  
Firefly  
Freaks and Geeks  
Get Smart (both series)  
Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.  
Growing Pains  
Hawaii  
Hawaii Five-O  
Head of the Class  
Hey Dude  
Highlander: The Series  
Highlander: The Raven  
Hollywood Squares  
Home Improvement  
I Dream of Jeannie  
The Job  
The Love Boat  
The Love Boat: The Next Wave  
Mayberry R.F.D.  
Miami Vice  
Millennium  
Mr. Belvedere  
The Monkees  
Mortal Kombat: Conquest  
Mutant X  
Nash Bridges  
Newhart  
Now and Again  
Nowhere Man  
The Partridge Family  
Party Girl  
Perfect Strangers  
Popstars  
Popstars 2  
The Practice  
The Prisoner  
Quantum Leap  
Queen of Swords  
Relic Hunter  
Roar  
Saved By The Bell  
Saved By The Bell: The College Years  
Saved By The Bell: The New Class  
7 Days  
Sheena  
Sledge Hammer!  
Sliders  
Snoops  
Sons of Thunder  
Spenser: For Hire  
Star Trek (The Original Series)  
Star Trek: The Next Generation  
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
Star Trek: Voyager  
Starman  
Tarzan  
Three  
Time Trax  
Two of a Kind  
Two Guys, a Girl, and a Pizza Place (Season 1 only)  
Video Power  
Walker, Texas Ranger  
Who's the Boss?  
Witchblade  
The Wonder Years  
The X-Files  
Xena: Warrior Princess

Monday, October 25, 2004, 8:40 AM 

Linda, dressed in her Supergirl costume, walked up to the podium at an impromptu Kerry campaign rally in Tallahasseee, Florida. 

The audience cheered for her. 

"Thank you. I'm honored to be here." Linda said. "I'm here today to campaign for a man that I believe will do a much better job as President of the United States of America than George Walker Bush. " 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry is running for President to make America stronger at home and more respected in the world. He has a plan to restore the values that have always made America a leader in the world. He has a plan to create good-paying jobs at home - jobs that let American families get ahead in an America where the middle class is growing, not being squeezed. He has a plan to make health care a right for all Americans. He has a plan to make this nation independent from Middle East oil. He has a plan to modernize and strengthen America's military and lead a new era of alliances, so young Americans are never put in harm's way because we insisted on going it alone." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry is running for President to answer the call to service - just as he has answered that call all his life." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"As he was about to graduate from Yale, John Kerry volunteered to serve in Vietnam. His leadership, courage, and sacrifice earned him a Silver Star, a Bronze Star with Combat V, and three Purple Hearts. In Vietnam, John Kerry saw the lives of his fellow soldiers put at risk because some leaders in Washington were making bad decisions." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"When he returned home, he became a spokesman for Vietnam Veterans Against the War and later co-founded Vietnam Veterans of America. John Kerry then went to work as a prosecutor, putting behind bars the number two organized crime figure in New England. He fought for victims' rights and created programs for rape counseling." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry was elected Lieutenant Governor in 1982. Two years later, he was elected to the United States Senate and has won re-election three times since. In the Senate, John Kerry fought to strengthen our economy, improve public education, make health care more affordable, and protect our environment. During his 19 years on the Senate Foreign Relations Committee, he has distinguished himself as one of our nation's most respected voices on national security and international affairs." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry sees America as a country of the future - a country of optimists. As he says, 'We just need to believe in ourselves. Let America be America again.'" Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Edwards is running for Vice-President to fight for the same people that he has always fought for - everyday Americans who deserve a better life. Whether in the courtroom or the Senate, John Edwards has been guided by the small-town values his parents taught him when he was young: hard work, responsibility, and community. Those same values guide him in his campaign to be Vice-President." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Edwards was raised in North Carolina by his two hard-working and devoted parents, Wallace and Bobbie. The son of a mill worker, he was the first person in his family to attend college. He worked his way through North Carolina State University and later earned a law degree from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. After graduating from law school, John Edwards set out on a path to fight for families who needed help. For nearly two decades, he stood up for victims' rights against the insurance industry and stood down their armies of lawyers. He gave families hope in their darkest moments and helped them overcome challenges greater than any they had ever known. His passion and dedication to the people that he defended earned him the respect, recognition, and gratitude of people across North Carolina." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"In 1998, John Edwards took this commitment to public service to give a voice in the United States Senate to the people he had represented throughout his career. He ran for the Senate and won, defeating an incumbent Republican Senator. In Congress, John Edwards champions the issues that matter to American families. He is working to provide Americans with quality health care, and he co-authored the Patients' Bill of Rights and helped pass it in the Senate. He fought for middle-class tax cuts to help families save and get ahead. He worked to improve our schools, improve teacher pay, and expand after-school programs." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"As a member of the Select Committee on Intelligence, Edwards has worked tirelessly to build a strong national defense and strengthen the security of our homeland. In the wake of September 11th, he served as a member of the joint House and Senate panel investigating the terrorist attacks. Whether in the courtroom or the Senate, John Edwards has defended people who deserve better. Today, he's running for Vice-President because he believes America can do better." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"America was born in pursuit of an idea - that a free people with diverse beliefs can govern themselves in peace. Throughout our history, we have forged powerful alliances to defend, encourage, and promote that idea around the world. Through two World Wars, the Cold War, the Gulf War, and Kosovo, America led instead of going it alone. We respected the world, and the world respected us." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Today, our leadership has walked away from more than a century of American leadership in the world to embrace a new - and dangerously ineffective - American disregard for the world. They bully instead of persuade. They act alone when they could assemble a team. They confuse leadership with going it alone. They fail to understand that real leadership means standing by your principles and rallying others to join you." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards believe in a better, stronger America - an America that is respected, not feared, an America that listens and leads, that cherishes freedom, safeguards our people, uplifts others, forges alliances, and deserves respect. This is the America that they believe in. This is the America that they are fighting for. This is the America that we can be." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Today, we face three great challenges above all others - first to win the global war against terror; second to stop the spread of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons; third to promote democracy, freedom, and opportunity around the world, starting by winning the peace in Iraq. To meet these challenges, John Kerry's national security policy will be guided by four imperatives." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"The threat of terrorism demands alliances on a global scale - to utilize every available resource to get the terrorists before they can strike at us. As President, John Kerry will lead a coalition of the able, because no force on earth is more able than the United States and its allies." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards have a plan to transform the world's most powerful military to better address the modern threats of terrorism and proliferation while ensuring that we have enough properly trained and equipped troops to meet our enduring strategic and regional missions." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"The war on terror cannot be won by military might alone. As President, John Kerry will deploy all the forces in America's arsenal - our diplomacy, our intelligence system, our economic power, and the appeal of our values and ideas - to make America more secure and prevent a new generation of terrorists from emerging." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"To secure our full independence and freedom, we must free America from its dangerous dependence on Mideast oil. By tapping American ingenuity, we can achieve that goal while growing our economy and protecting our environment." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"The measure of a strong economy is a growing middle class where every American has a chance to work and an opportunity to succeed. In America, a rising tide is supposed to lift all boats, but, today, Americans are working harder, earning less, and paying more for health care, college, and taxes. Corporate profits are soaring, and the government keeps expanding, but the opportunities for our middle class are shrinking." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"It's time to bring those opportunities back. John Kerry and John Edwards know that we're stronger when we create good-paying jobs here, not ship them overseas. They want to reward hard-working middle-class families with tax breaks, not larger bills. They want to expand the reach of opportunity, not the size of government. They want to lead an America where we work together to invest in the jobs of tomorrow." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards have seen the faces and heard the voices of struggling middle-class families, but they've come away convinced more than ever that we're a country of optimists - a country that can do better and think bigger about the challenges that we face. We can grow our economy by strengthening our middle class. We can make America richer by giving everyone a chance to build a better life for their families." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"As President, John Kerry will cut taxes for businesses that create jobs here in America instead of moving them overseas. John Kerry and John Edwards will also stand up for workers by enforcing our trade agreements." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"When John Kerry is President, middle-class taxes will go down. 98 of all Americans and 99 of American businesses will get a tax cut under the Kerry-Edwards plan." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry will cut the deficit in half during his first four years in office. He will end corporate welfare as we know it, roll back the Bush tax cuts for the wealthiest Americans, and impose a real cap to keep spending in check. When John Kerry puts forward a new idea, he'll tell you how he's going to pay for it." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Today, businesses are harnessing new technology to manufacture energy-efficient cars, high-grade steel, advanced plastics, and other new products. This requires a bigger, skilled labor force to make them. John Kerry and John Edwards believe we should invest in these jobs and invest in the people who will fill them." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Affordable, high-quality health care will keep our families healthy, our businesses competitive, and our country strong. Over the last three years, family premiums have increased by more than $3,512, and prescription drug prices have grown four times faster than inflation. These skyrocketing costs have hurt our economy and forced many families into bankruptcy." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"We deserve a President who understands that, in America, regular check-ups shouldn't empty family checkbooks - a President who will put people ahead of insurance and drug companies." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards have a plan to address soaring premiums and cut Americans a break. Their plan will lower family premiums by up to $1,000 per year, cut waste from the system, lower the cost of prescription drugs to provide real relief to seniors, and use targeted tax cuts to extend affordable, high-quality coverage to 95 of Americans - including every child. Because John Kerry and John Edwards believe that everyone's health is equally important, they will provide all Americans with access to the same coverage that members of Congress give themselves." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards will cut family premiums by up to $1,000. That's $1,000 in real savings that people can use to buy groceries, pay the bills, and save for their children's future. That will mean more jobs and more competitive American businesses." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"The Kerry-Edwards plan will give every American access to the range of high-quality, affordable plans available to members of Congress and extend coverage to 95& of Americans - including every American child. Their plan will also fight to erase the health disparities that persist along racial and economic lines, ensure that people with HIV and AIDS have the care that they need, end discrimination against Americans with disabilities and mental illnesses, and ensure equal treatment for mental illness in our health system." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"The Kerry-Edwards plan will reduce prescription drug prices by allowing the re-importation of safe prescription drugs from Canada, overhauling the Medicare drug plan, ensuring low-cost drugs, and ending artificial barriers to generic drug competition." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Today, approximately 25 of health care costs are wasted on paperwork and administrative processing. The Kerry-Edwards plan harnesses American ingenuity to cut waste, save billions, and take new steps to ensure patient privacy." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Together, Americans will be freer and stronger when we break our dependence on foreign oil. Today, we consume 2.5-million barrels of oil per day from the Middle East, where instability has pushed prices to record highs. These soaring energy costs are burdening middle-class families with higher gas prices, and our dependence on Middle East oil is putting our national security at risk." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"America will be safer and freer when the resources that fuel our economy are in our own hands - when we develop new energy sources right here in America." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards will put America on the path towards energy independence. They will harness the full force of American optimism and ingenuity to invest in new technologies and alternative fuels, create tax incentives that help automakers produce more fuel-efficient cars, and reward the consumers who buy them. We invented and built the cars that we drive today. We can invent and build the cars that we drive tomorrow, too." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"The Kerry-Edwards plan will increase energy conservation and create clean, renewable sources of energy that no terrorist can sabotage and no foreign government can seize. Their plan will also save billions by cutting waste and pork-barrel spending in Washington." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards believe that achieving an energy-independent America - an America strong at home and secure in the world - is the great project for our generation." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Tomorrow's energy economy will be fueled by new energy sources. The Kerry-Edwards plan will invest in the research and exploration needed to turn ideas into fuel and develop renewable energy sources." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Under the Kerry-Edwards plan, America will take the lead in developing the new technology and production methods needed to ensure that resources such as coal and natural gas are used more efficiently and cleanly and fully integrated into the New Energy Economy." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Our security in the war on terror demands an end to our dependence on Middle East oil. Under the Kerry-Edwards plan, we will strengthen our national security while growing our economy and protecting our environment." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"The most basic responsibility of a President is defending our homeland. We've seen some progress in making America more secure since September 11, but there is still much more to be done. Today, our government is not doing enough to make us safe. Our intelligence services remain fragmented and lack coordination. Our borders and ports are full of holes. Our chemical plants are vulnerable to attack. Across America, police officers, firefighters, and other first responders still lack the information, gear, and equipment to do their jobs safely and successfully." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"America needs a new strategy for homeland security that takes steps as big as the threats that we face. John Kerry and John Edwards have that strategy. They will do whatever it takes to make America safe - coordinate our intelligence agencies, take action on all key fronts, stand up for security whenever special interests stand in the way, and get the needed resources to the first responders who defend America every day." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards will offer a new security strategy that addresses five major challenges. Many of the intelligence problems that allowed terrorists to slip into our country before 9/11 have not been addressed. John Kerry and John Edwards will improve our ability to gather, analyze, and share information so we can track down and stop terrorists before they cause harm." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Today, our borders, our ports, and our airports are not as secure as they must be. John Kerry and John Edwards will make our airports, seaports, and borders more secure without intruding upon personal liberties." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Chemical industry lobbying has kept the Bush administration from strengthening security at chemical plants, where an attack could endanger one-million Americans. John Kerry and John Edwards will always put Americans' safety ahead of big business interests and take strong measures to harden likely targets - including nuclear plants, trains, and subways - against possible attack." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Our first defenders will respond to any attack with courage and heroism, but they also need the equipment and manpower to do the job. John Kerry and John Edwards will back up their words with resources and ensure that America's first responders have everything that they need to protect their communities." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"We must always remember that terrorists do not just target our lives; they target our way of life. John Kerry and John Edwards believe in an America that is safe and free, and they will protect our personal liberties as well as our personal security." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Education is at the core of America's basic promise that all Americans should be able to make the most of their potential. John Kerry and John Edwards have a vision for American education: every child should be held to high standards, and every school should have the resources and the responsibility to meet those standards. Every classroom should have a great teacher. Every young person should graduate from high school, and every young person who works hard and wants to go to college should be able to afford it. All Americans should be able to get the skills that they need to succeed throughout their lives." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Today, our country is not realizing that vision. Schools do not have the resources that they need to succeed. Washington is not working to make reform succeed, and children are losing out. One-million students are dropping out of high school every year, and, because the price of college has risen by 35 over the last three years, 220,000 qualified young people were priced out of college last year." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards have a plan to do better - to ensure that all Americans can make the most of their talents. They will offer schools the resources and the reforms that they need to give every American child a great education, regardless of their income, race, or family background." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards will establish a National Education Trust Fund to ensure that schools always get the funding that they need. They will also ensure that No Child Left Behind works for schools, states, and teachers by rewarding those who meet higher standards and rewarding schools that turn around and improve." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Great teachers are the foundation of a great school. As President, John Kerry will enact a new bargain that offers teachers more, including better training and better pay in troubled schools, and asks for more in return, including fast, fair ways to make sure that teachers who don't belong in the classroom don't stay there." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards are strong supporters of after-school programs. They give students extra help, keep them out of trouble, and offer peace of mind to working parents. The Kerry-Edwards 'School's Open 'Til 'Six' initiative will offer after-school opportunities to 3.5-million children through programs that are open until 6 PM and offer safe transportation for children." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"As President, John Kerry will offer a fully refundable College Opportunity Tax credit on up to $4,000 of tuition for every year of college and offer aid to states that keep tuitions down. He will launch a new effort to ensure that all of our workers can get the technical skills and advanced training that they need." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"As Americans, we have the right to breathe unpolluted air, drink safe water, eat uncontaminated food, live in clean communities, and enjoy our natural treasures. Over the last three years, we have seen these rights eroded. We have seen hard-won environmental gains rolled back and our air polluted and our water contaminated. In the 21st Century, we can have progress without pollution; we can grow our economy while protecting our natural resources; but we need a leader who looks to the future and invests in innovation." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Throughout his career, John Kerry has fought to clean up toxic waste sites, to keep our air and water clean, and to protect the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge and other pristine wilderness areas. Recently, the League of Conservation Voters called Senator Kerry an 'environmental champion'." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards will set a new standard of environmental excellence for America. They will honor our national treasures and pay tribute to our natural wonders while renewing our nation's promise of clean air, clean water, and a bountiful landscape for all. They recognize that we owe it to our families, our communities, and our planet to defend our environmental values and protect our environmental rights." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Together, we can improve the environment in backyards and communities across America. John Kerry and John Edwards will revitalize contaminated industrial sites, get toxins out of communities, guarantee our children access to clean, safe parks and baseball fields, and take on traffic congestion and sprawl." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"John Kerry and John Edwards believe that Americans are united in our respect for the land. They will enact a Conservation Covenant with America to ensure balanced protection for our public lands and adequate resources to enhance our national parks." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"As President, John Kerry will reverse the Bush-Cheney rollbacks to our Clean Air Act, plug loopholes in the law, take aggressive action to stop acid rain, and use innovative, job-creating programs to reduce mercury emissions and other emissions that contribute to global warming." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Today, approximately 45 of our nation's waterways do not meet the 'drinkable, swimmable, and fishable' standard set out by the Clean Water Act 30 years ago. As President, John Kerry will implement a 'Restore America's Waters' campaign, an integrated approach to protecting our precious, limited water resources. He will work with states on the toughest water quality challenges, restore damaged watersheds, protect wetlands, invest in our waterfronts and coastal communities, and protect our oceans." Linda said. 

The audience cheered again. 

"Thank you, all! Make sure to get out and vote! Let's make John Kerry the next President of the United States! Eight days until victory!" Linda exclaimed. 

The audience cheered and applauded loudly for her. 

Linda flew into the sky. 

Linda walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. 

She took out a bottle of Pepsi Edge and closed the refrigerator. 

Linda opened the bottle and took a swig of the Pepsi Edge. 

The telephone rang. 

Linda walked over to it and picked up the receiver. "Good afternoon. Supergirl Enterprises. This is Linda speaking. How may I help you?" 

"Hey, Linda. This is Clark." 

"Hey, Clark." Linda said. "What's up?" 

"What are you doing?" Clark asked. "You're a super-hero. You're not supposed to endorse any particular political candidate." 

"Unlike the JLA, Supergirl Enterprises is not a not-for-profit organization." Linda said. "I can publicly endorse John Kerry for President as Supergirl, if I want." 

"We should support whoever will be President." Clark told her. 

"Speak for yourself." Linda told him. 

"Bye." Clark said. 

"Bye." Linda hung up the receiver. 

Linda took another swig of the Pepsi Edge. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the television. 

"It should be on soon." Linda said. 

Soon, a commercial started. 

Supergirl was standing in front of a flag background. 

"John Kerry is running for President to make America stronger at home and more respected in the world. He has a plan to restore the values that have always made America a leader in the world. He has a plan to create good-paying jobs at home - jobs that let American families get ahead in an America where the middle class is growing, not being squeezed. He has a plan to make health care a right for all Americans. He has a plan to make this nation independent from Middle East oil. He has a plan to modernize and strengthen America's military and lead a new era of alliances, so young Americans are never put in harm's way because we insisted on going it alone." Supergirl said. "That is why I am endorsing John Kerry as the next President of the United States." 

Then came the voice-over: "I'm John Kerry, and I approve this message." 

The commercial ended. 

Lara and Kioko cheered and clapped wildly. 

Linda smiled. 

Tuesday, October 26, 2004, 6:26 PM 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 5 of "Kaleido Star", Volume 4 of "Miami Guns", and Volume 1 of "Pokémon: Master Quest" on DVD. 

"I just adore 'Kaleido Star'." Linda said. "'Miami Guns' is so hilarious." 

"And we're getting 'Pokémon: Master Quest'." Lara said. "Joy." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. Kioko picked up three bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda and two bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko walked out of Suncoast. 

Linda walked into the kitchen. 

She saw Kioko sitting at the kitchen table, holding a cup. 

"Go-issho shite mo yoroshii desu ka?" Linda asked. 

Kioko looked at her. "Hai. Samukunatta no de, chotto o-cha wo iremashita." 

Linda walked over to the counter, opened a cabinet, took out a cup, closed the cabinet, picked up the teapot, and poured tea into the cup. She put the kettle down, picked up the cup, walked over to the table, and sat to Kioko's right. 

Lara walked into the kitchen. "Hey." 

"Hey." Linda said. 

"What's up?" Lara asked. 

"Not much." Linda replied. "Just a bit chilly. We wanna get warmed up. Kioko made green tea." 

Lara walked over to the counter and got a cup of tea for herself, then she walked over to the table and sat to Kioko's left. 

"I would like...to learn more about you." Kioko told Linda and Lara. "Would you tell me about yourselves...in English? I need the practice." 

"Sure." Linda said. "Do you want to ask any questions?" 

"Yes." Kioko said. "When were you born?" 

"November 23, 1984." Linda replied. "I didn't know that until last year. I had always been told that my date of birth was November 23, 1985." 

"I was born on December 1, 1984." Lara replied. 

"What is your blood type?" Kioko asked. 

"I don't know." Linda replied. 

"O." Lara replied. 

"Which was the first anime that you watched?" Kioko asked. 

"The 1985 'Vampire Hunter D' dubbed in English - the butchered version on TBS." Linda replied. 

"'Speed Racer'." Lara replied. "Um, 'Mach Go Go' dubbed in English." 

"When did you graduate from high school?" Kioko asked. 

"Last year." Linda replied. 

"Me, too." Lara added. 

"Which are some good American TV series that you recommend that I watch?" Kioko asked. 

"Well, on Sundays, the two must-watch series are 'Desperate Housewives' and 'Boston Legal'. On Mondays,...well,...there's '7th Heaven', but it's gotten to laughably bad over the years that it's hardly worth watching. I guess you can watch it to laugh at how stupid most of the characters behave. After that is the much better 'Everwood'. It often gets into teen angst but being daring enough to show a vibrator more than makes up for the angst. Finish the evening with 'CSI: Miami'. On Tuesdays, there's 'Gilmore Girls', which is funny once you start watching it. For some reason, though, it's a bit harder for me to actually sit down to watch it. Later, there's 'Judging Amy', but I've kinda given up on it. On Wednesdays, I would have said 'Hawaii', but that's been cancelled, unfortunately. I'd say 'Lost' now. On Thursdays,...'Tru Calling' once the new season starts next month, even though I hate Jason Priestly's character and believe that he made the series worse. On Fridays, there's 'Star Trek: Enterprise'. I think the series is back on track now that the lengthy Xindi story arc is finally over. On Saturdays, there's really just 'Cops' and 'America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back'. I don't make it a point to watch them, though. Watch 'Summerland' when it comes back for its second season next year. On cable, 'The Shield' and 'The L Word' are good." Linda replied. 

"I watch the same series that Linda watches, but I also watch stuff on Comedy Central." Lara replied. 

"Which are some good American comic book series that you recommend that I read?" Kioko asked. 

"I like 'Elektra', which has been cancelled but has two miniseries currently going; 'Emma Frost', which might end in a few months; 'Mystique'; 'Tomb Raider: The Series'; 'Witchblade'; and the 'Battle of the Planets: Princess' miniseries that's currently going." Linda replied. 

"I like the same series that Linda reads. I haven't picked up anything new." Lara replied. 

"Which are some good American movies that you recommend that I read?" Kioko asked. 

"The 'Back to the Future' trilogy is a must - for its entertainment value, not the time-travel. The 'Beverly Hills Cop' trilogy is also a must. Both 'Ghostbusters' movies, too. Of course, there are the 'X-Men' and 'Spider-Man' films, 'Daredevil', 'Hulk', and 'The Punisher'. I don't consider them to be favorites, but the Terminator and 'Resident Evil' movies are okay, too." Linda replied. 

"I like the same movies that Linda mentioned, but I also recommend the 'Airplane' films, the Monthy Python films, the Chevy Chase 'Vacation' films, 'Quick Change', and anything starring Kevin Smith." Lara replied. 

"Which are your favorite video game series?" Kioko asked. 

"I like the 'Street Fighter', 'Final Fight', 'Streets of Rage', 'Mortal Kombat', 'Tomb Raider', 'Resident Evil', 'Mega Man', 'Castlevania', and 'Tetris' series." Linda replied. 

"I like the same series that Linda likes. If you include PC games in definition of video games, I like the 'Doom' and 'Quake' series." Lara replied. 

"What were your childhoods like?" Kioko asked. 

"Well, apart from my home planet being blown up, which I didn't even know about, pretty uneventful. Nothing extraordinary really happened to me. Seriously, you can summarize my childhood by listing my favorite TV series, anime, music CDs, and comic books. I had no social life. I was mostly at home or in schools. I went to church and stores with my mom. I had no social life, not that I wanted one." Linda replied. 

"My childhood was even more boring than Linda's. I rarely went to church or the store. Most of my time was spent at home or in school." Lara replied. 

"Which languages do you know?" Kioko asked. 

"I know English, obviously. I learned Polish from my mom and French from my dad. I learned Japanese for you. I also know a little bit of Latin." Linda replied. 

"I know English and a little bit of Japanese." Lara replied. 

"Thank you. Now, I will tell you about myself in English." Kioko said. "I was born on June 15, 1989. My blood type is A. My first anime was 'Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'. I am still in high school. My favorite TV series is 'Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon'. My favorite manga series is 'Confidential Confessions'. My favorite movie is 'Battle Royale'. My favorite video games series is 'Final Fantasy'. I had a pretty happy childhood. I was on my school's track team. I grew up learning English, and now, thanks to you two, I now know English." 

Linda smiled. "Very nice, Kioko." 

Kioko grinned. "Thank you." 

"Hey, Linda, I just thought of something." Lara said. 

Linda was silent. 

"Well,...aren't you going to ask me what I was thinking?" Lara asked. 

"Why?" Linda asked. "I assumed, since you mentioned that you had thought of it, that you would tell me what it was." 

"Very funny, smartass." Lara said. "I was just wondering if we're going to the Justice League Annual Halloween Party tonight." 

"No." Linda replied. "I wasn't invited." 

"Oh." Lara said. "Assholes." 

The doorbell rang. 

Linda, Lara, and Kioko looked at each other. 

"Are you expecting anyone?" Linda asked Lara. 

"No." Lara replied. 

Linda stood up, walked into the living room, and unlocked and opened the front door. 

Selina Kyle was standing outside. 

Linda unlocked and opened the screen door. 

"Hi, Selena." Linda said. "What brings you _here?"_

"Hi, Linda." Selina said. "May I come in?" 

"Sure." Linda stepped aside. 

Selina walked into the living room. "Thanks." 

Linda closed the screen door and locked it, then she closed the front door and locked it. 

"You must be cold." Linda said. "We have some green tea." 

"Yes. Thank you." Selina said. 

Linda walked into the kitchen, and Selina followed her. 

"Hey, Selina." Lara said. 

"Hey, Lara." Selina said. 

Linda walked over to the counter, opened the cabinet, took out a cup, closed the cabinet, picked up the teapot, and poured tea into the cup. She put the kettle down, picked up the cup, walked over to the table, and sat to Kioko's right. 

Selina sat to Linda's right and picked up the cup. "Thank you." 

"No problem." Linda said. "What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be at the Justice League Annual Halloween Party?" 

"I was." Selina replied. "Then I found out that you weren't there. When I asked why not, Superman said that you hadn't been invited. When I asked why not, he said it was because you had publicly chosen a side in the Presidential race. I thought that was the stupidest thing I had ever heard, and I told him so. I left and came here." 

Linda smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." 

A tear ran down Linda's right cheek. 

Selina looked at Kioko. "You must be Kioko. Linda's told me a lot about you. I'm Selina Kyle." 

Kioko bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Rinda-chan." 

"So, what should we do?" Lara asked. 

"Just sit here and relax, I guess." Linda said. "What better way to spend an evening than with friends?" 

Lara, Kioko, and Selina smiled. 

**The End**

**Translations:**

Linda and Lara walked into the kitchen. 

Kioko was standing there, in her pajamas, dancing in front of the microwave. 

"Let's make, let's make, well, well, what can we do?" Kioko sang. 

The microwave beeped. 

"Yes! It's done!" Kioko exclaimed. 

Kioko opened the microwave and took out a plate with three enchiladas on it. 

"Good morning." Kioko greeted. 

"Good morning." Linda and Lara said. 

"I made breakfast." Kioko said. 

"Thank you." Linda and Lara said. 

Kioko was holding a laundry basket. She closed the back door and locked it. 

"I washed the laundry." Kioko said. 

"Thank you." Linda said, smiling. 

Kioko set the basket on the floor. She picked up Linda's Supergirl costume and folded it. 

"Your costume is clean, fresh, and ready for tomorrow." Kioko said. 

"Thank you. Actually, I might start wearing my winter costume. It's getting chilly." Linda said. 

"May I join you?" Linda asked. 

Kioko looked at her. "Yes. As it became colder, I made some tea." 

Copyright 2004 by Mark Moore  



End file.
